leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patronowie
Patronowie - nadchodzący ekskluzywny system osiągnięć bohaterów w League of Legends. Przegląd Rodzaje Rozwój Eksploracja Patronów center|600px Cześć! Patronowie, nasza nowa, oparta na osiągnięciach bohaterów funkcja, która pozwoli wam prezentować osobiste osiągnięcia związane z waszymi ulubionymi bohaterami, zmierza na serwer testowy i zostanie opublikowana w patchu '9.17. Wszystko o tym, jak odblokować i wyposażyć się w Patronów, przeczytacie w FAQ. W tym wpisie pogłębimy waszą wiedzę o Patronach między innymi o szczegóły celów, jakie nam przyświecały, o to, jak projektowaliśmy te nowe osiągnięcia i o to, co przyniesie przyszłość.Eksploracja Patronów Dlaczego chcieliście stworzyć Patronów? ''Co kilka miesięcy wysyłamy do graczy na całym świecie ankiety, pytając, jakiego rodzaju nowe funkcje personalizacji chcieliby widzieć w League. Jedną z najczęstszych próśb jest zawsze prośba o osiągnięcia związane z bohaterami. Postanowiliśmy zbadać, co możemy zrobić w tej kwestii, wiedząc, że będziemy musieli stawić czoła pewnym wyzwaniom. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że trudno jest dodać znaczące osiągnięcia dla ponad 140 bohaterów, chcieliśmy także przekroczyć granice tego, co taki system w grze może wnieść do League. Po wielu poszukiwaniach określiliśmy kilka podstawowych celów, które chcieliśmy osiągnąć: *''Udostępnienie graczom sposobu '''chwalenia się swoimi osiągnięciami w grze i poza nią.'' *''Zapewnienie graczom nowego systemu postępów poza maestrią i kolejką rankingową.'' *''Nagradzanie graczy za ich sukcesy unikalnymi bonusami.'' Mając to na uwadze, zaprosiliśmy do Riot graczy, aby pomogli nam dopracować kilka szczegółów. Na przykład chcieliśmy wspólnie z graczami znaleźć właściwą równowagę między bardzo atrakcyjnymi osiągnięciami, takimi jak zabójstwa i udział w zabójstwach, a unikalnymi, charakterystycznymi dla bohaterów momentami, takimi jak '„Przestań się bić”''' — Patrona, który śledzi, ile razy Sylas zabił wroga jego własną .'' Czy Patronowie nakłaniają do złego zachowania? Przeglądamy projekt każdego Patrona, którego tworzymy, aby upewnić się, że teoretycznie nie zachęca on do nieoptymalnego stylu rozgrywki. Następnie przeprowadzamy testy rozgrywki, aby sprawdzić to „w ogniu walki”. Ten proces był niezmiernie pomocny w udoskonalaniu naszych projektów i realizowaniu celów Patronów — powinni nagradzać pozytywne wzorce gry, które są ekscytujące, a ich osiągnięcie jest znaczące. Zbalansowanie pozytywnych intencji z satysfakcjonującym projektem Patrona było wyzwaniem, zatem koniecznie przesyłajcie nam swoje uwagi, gdy po zapoznaniu się z Patronami stwierdzicie, że przegięliśmy w dowolną stronę. Dodatkowo podjęliśmy kilka kroków w celu zminimalizowania w grze sytuacji, w których cele wyznaczane są wyłącznie w oparciu o Patronów. Za pomocą opisów pod kursorem zawsze możecie sprawdzić, jak blisko następnego kamienia milowego jesteście, ale wskaźnik postępu nie zawsze jest widoczny na pierwszym planie. (W pewnym momencie spróbowaliśmy usunąć wszystkie sposoby śledzenia postępów w osiąganiu kamieni milowych w grze, ale sprawiało to dość kiepskie wrażenie, więc zdecydowaliśmy się na kompromis w postaci opisów). Podobnie jak w przypadku systemów misji i maestrii w przeszłości, oczekujemy, że z czasem udoskonalimy Patronów i dostroimy ich w oparciu o wasze uwagi. Po ich publikacji będziemy obserwować, jak się sprawy toczą, a jeśli zobaczycie graczy działających w złej wierze i usiłujących wymaksować swoich Patronów, zgłoście ich w grze i dajcie nam znać. Dlaczego Patronowie są dostępni tylko za ? Przyjrzeliśmy się, jak inne gry poradziły sobie z podobnymi systemami, aby zobaczyć, co się sprawdza, a co przydałoby się jeszcze ulepszyć. Istniejące systemy, takie jak skrzynie z łupami do broni ze wskaźnikiem StatTrak w Counter-Strike: Global Offensive i model subskrypcji Hero Relics w Dota 2, pokazały nam, że kluczowym elementem tego rodzaju systemów jest rzadkość. W wyniku tych obserwacji początkowo zaprojektowaliśmy wczesną wersję Patronów z systemem opartym na łupach. Okazał się on jednak nadmiernie skomplikowany i zbyt wymagający, aby mógł być satysfakcjonującym rozwiązaniem w League. Dlatego wróciliśmy do podstaw: przygotowaliśmy zestawy po trzech Patronów, które gracze mogą kupować za RP. Dodatkowo — dla pełnej jasności — skonstruowanie Patronów było wielkim przedsięwzięciem. System jest oparty w znaczącej części na nowej technologii, która zapewnia jego spójne i niezawodne działanie. Chcemy także wspierać i rozwijać tę funkcję przez kolejne lata, a przy tak dużej liczbie bohaterów, dla których trzeba stworzyć i utrzymywać Patronów, jedynym sposobem na uzasadnienie wspierania tej funkcji było przypisanie jej ceny w RP. O co chodzi z tymi wszystkimi posągami? Chcieliśmy stworzyć różne reprezentacje wizualne typów osiągnięć, którymi będziecie sie chwalić na Summoner's Rift. W tym celu przeanalizowaliśmy pomysł zadowalania prastarych bogów , którzy reagują na wasze osiągnięcia. Pozwoliło nam to stworzyć wiele rodzajów Patronów, z których każdy reprezentuje inny filar rozgrywki. Oto zestawienie wszystkich Patronów i osiągnięć, które reprezentują: #''Strażniczka'' #*''Kontrolowanie bohaterów za pośrednictwem kontroli tłumu podczas walk.'' #*''Motto: „Będziecie grać według MOICH zasad.”'' #*''Przykładowi bohaterowie: , .'' #''Opiekun'' #*''Redukcja obrażeń/kontroli tłumu przez przyjmowanie obrażeń, osłanianie tarczą i zapobieganie atakom.'' #*''Motto: „Nie tym razem!”'' #*''Przykładowi bohaterowie: , .'' #''Cesarzowa'' #*''Wybitna gra w skali mikro i makro; bezbłędna rozgrywka lub decyzje.'' #*''Motto: „Dobrze pomyślane. Dobrze zagrane.”'' #*''Przykładowi bohaterowie: , .'' #''Przewodniczka'' #*''Umożliwianie współgraczom wykonywania zagrywek i utrzymywania się w walce.'' #*''Motto: „WEŹCIE LATARNIĘ.”'' #*''Przykładowi bohaterowie: , .'' #''Wojownik'' #*''Wyrządzanie krzywdy w możliwie najbardziej brutalny i bezpośredni sposób.'' #*''Motto: „Porobione.”'' #*''Przykładowi bohaterowie: , .'' #''Sztukmistrz'' #*''Zwodnicze zagrywki, umiejętne manipulowanie.'' #*''Motto: „/all ?”'' #*''Przykładowi bohaterowie: , .'' Trzeba zaznaczyć, że nie są to sztywne zasady. Było kilku Patronów, nad którymi długo debatowaliśmy przy przydzielaniu ich właściwości, na przykład Patron , '„Rozwalacz imprez”'.'' ''„Rozwalacz imprez” to Patron-Opiekun, który rośnie, gdy za pomocą przenosisz się do sojusznika, a następnie w ciągu kilku sekund od przybycia prowokujesz wroga. Można się spierać, że jest to w zasadzie Patron-Sztukmistrz, skoro w niektórych przypadkach prowadzący o niskim zdrowiu wykorzystywany jest jako przynęta w celu obrócenia losów walki. Jednakże zdecydowaliśmy, że w większości przypadków intencją Shena w tym konkretnym momencie jest chronienie swojego celu i zapobieganie obrażeniom. Podobny proces przeszło wielu różnych Patronów. Podejmując decyzje w kwestii ich właściwości, rozważaliśmy możliwie jak najwięcej czynników. Dodatkowo nasz pierwszy zestaw Patronów zawiera zrównoważoną mieszankę różnych osiągnięć, które będę śledzone. Część z nich w dość dużym stopniu jest oparta na umiejętnościach, a część w mniejszym. Nasze warsztaty graczy ujawniły szeroki zakres oczekiwań wobec takiego systemu, dlatego chcieliśmy trochę poeksperymentować i przekonać się, co pasuje do początkowego zestawu. Mamy już gotową listę potencjalnych Patronów do zestawu drugiego. Sprawdzamy ich, ale chętnie usłyszymy, jakich Patronów dla swoich ulubionych bohaterów chcielibyście zobaczyć w przyszłości. Co dostanę za awansowanie moich Patronów? Decydując się na dodanie możliwości uzyskiwania postępów do systemu Patronów, chcieliśmy zapewnić graczom chwile, gdy poczują się naprawdę wspaniale dzięki naprawdę wspaniałym nagrodom. Jeden z pomysłów, którymi się zainspirowaliśmy, pochodzi ze świata fitnessu: osobiste rekordy. Podobała nam się myśl, że Patronowie mogą być sposobem na upamiętnienie fantastycznej gry waszym ulubionym bohaterem i pozwolą wam pochwalić się tym momentem przed innymi. Nie chcieliśmy jednak, by wszyscy zdobyli swój osobisty rekord w pierwszej lub drugiej grze, dlatego stworzyliśmy nagrodę, która zostaje ujawniona po rozpaleniu Patrona. Rozpalenie następuje po osiągnięciu 5. kamienia milowego jednego z Patronów i charakteryzuje się wzrostem poziomu trudności w robieniu postępów. Czasowo odpowiada osiągnięciu 5. poziomu maestrii bohatera. Gdy rozpalicie swojego Patrona i odblokujecie osobisty rekord, czas między zdobywaniem kolejnych kamieni milowych wyrówna się, dzięki czemu będziecie częściej oglądać swoje nowe osiągnięcia! Oto przykład, jak może to wyglądać: Dodatkowo pobiciu osobistego rekordu podczas meczu towarzyszy specjalne, wysyłane do wszystkich ogłoszenie o osiągnięciu kamienia milowego w grze. Odpowiednia wzmianka pojawi się także na ekranie podsumowania rozgrywki! Chcieliśmy także znaleźć satysfakcjonującą nagrodę premiową zestawu za rozpalenie wszystkich Patronów z zestawu, która skalowałaby się wraz z upływem czasu. Podobnie jak większość świetnych pomysłów, rozwiązanie podsunęli nam gracze biorący udział we wczesnych testach rozgrywki systemu: aktualizowana emotka maestrii! Pomysł był naprawdę ekscytujący dla zespołu, ponieważ oznaczał rozbudowanie czegoś, co gracze już znają i czego używają, zamiast wprowadzania nowej opcji. Teraz gdy rozpalicie wszystkich Patronów z zestawu, wasza emotka maestrii zostanie zaktualizowana o specjalne oznakowanie i ewoluujący efekt płomieni, które wskazują, jak wiele zestawów rozpaliliście! Co dalej z Patronami? Ta pierwsza publikacja to dla Patronów dopiero początek! Jak powiedzieliśmy wcześniej, jesteśmy już w trakcie tworzenia drugiego zestawu dla wszystkich bohaterów w grze, ale chcemy usłyszeć wasze opinie, gdy już będziecie mieli okazję pobawić się pierwszym zestawem. Przerzucaliśmy się także kilkoma pomysłami na dodatkowe funkcje Patronów, takie jak możliwość zmiany skórek kamieni milowych (np. lub ) albo rankingi sezonowe, ale nic nie jest jeszcze ostatecznie ustalone. Jesteśmy niesamowicie podekscytowani publikacją Patronów i nie możemy się doczekać, aż wszyscy zaczniecie pokazywać swoje osiągnięcia światu. Do zobaczenia na Summoner’s Rift! Zmiany Patronów center|600px Witajcie! Po spędzeniu ostatnich dwóch tygodni na czytaniu wszystkich waszych przemyśleń i zbieraniu opinii od graczy z całego świata jesteśmy gotowi podać nowe informacje o Patronach. Wiemy, że trwało to dłużej, niż życzyliby sobie niektórzy z was, ale chcieliśmy podać opis konkretnych zmian, które wprowadzamy.Zmiany Patronów Na wypadek, gdyby wam to umknęło: Patronowie to nowy typ elementu kosmetycznego, który pozwoli wam prezentować wasze osiągnięcia w League, podsumowując zarówno unikalne, jak i ogólne kamienie milowe rozgrywki dla poszczególnych bohaterów. W grze kamienie milowe „wyskakują” z boku ekranu, gdy osiągacie statystyczne punkty kontrolne danego Patrona. Pozostałe funkcje związane z Patronami pojawiające się w grze to: nowa ozdoba emotki maestrii danego bohatera, lista Patronów z tyłu karty bohatera na ekranie wczytywania oraz prezentacja waszych Patronów na ekranach śmierci wrogów, których zabiliście. Gdy nie jesteście w grze, swoje postępy związane z każdym Patronem możecie śledzić w zakładce Postępu w kliencie. Skoro przypomnieliśmy już sobie, czym są Patronowie, przejdźmy do zmian... ''Przesuwamy publikację Patronów i wprowadzamy poprawki w oparciu o wasze opinie, w tym:'' *''obniżenie ceny zestawów Patronów;'' *''podzielenie zestawów na Wyjątkowe i Zwykłe;'' *''stworzenie wielu Wyjątkowych Patronów dla każdego bohatera;'' *''udostępnienie Zwykłych zestawów za NE w Emporium esencji;'' *''stworzenie promocyjnych zestawów Patronów dla osób z większymi pulami bohaterów.'' ---- Od teraz Patronowie będą podzieleni na dwa typy zestawów: '''Zwykłe' i Wyjątkowe.'' Zestawy Zwykłe będą zawierać tylko Patronów szeroko stosowanych, takich jak zabójstwa, zniszczone cele i udziały w zabójstwach. Będą dostępne przez cały rok za i dwa razy w roku w Emporium esencji za . Podobnie jak Barwy, będą trafiać do Emporium esencji dopiero po sześciu miesiącach od publikacji. Jednak ze względu na szczególną okazję ich pierwszej publikacji, wszystkie zestawy Zwykłe będą dostępne w Emporium esencji od razu. Każdy Zwykły Zestaw będzie zawierać trzech Zwykłych Patronów na bohatera. Zestawy Wyjątkowe będą zawierać tylko niestandardowych Patronów dla każdego bohatera, takich jak '„Przestań się bić”''' i „Rozwalacz imprez” . Będą dostępne przez cały rok za . Każdy zestaw będzie zawierać trzech Wyjątkowych Patronów na bohatera.'' Ponadto szukamy sposobów dołączenia do oferty przecenionych zestawów z wieloma bohaterami dla graczy, którzy chcą wybrać Patronów dla wielu bohaterów. Jednak jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy wszystkich szczegółów. Więcej informacji na ten temat podamy bliżej nowego terminu publikacji. Jeśli chcecie sprawdzić Patronów teraz, przejdźcie na serwer testowy, by ich wypróbować z wszystkimi waszymi głównymi bohaterami! Patronowie pozostaną na serwerze testowym, dopóki ich nie opublikujemy, przede wszystkim dlatego, że potrzebujemy waszej pomocy przy wymyślaniu nowych Wyjątkowych Patronów i testowaniu tych, których będziemy regularnie dodawać. Widzieliśmy już kilka świetnych propozycji nowych Patronów i mamy nadzieję, że będziecie nadal je przysyłać — a także wasze przemyślenia dotyczące tych, którzy już są w trakcie testów. Ślijcie je na fora serwera testowego. Wasze szczere opinie po ujawnieniu Patronów były niesamowicie przydatne. Szczególnie od tych osób, które zobaczyły w Patronach to, co my w nich widzimy i poświęciły swój czas, aby napisać, co konkretnie wydaje im się złe i co moglibyśmy ulepszyć. Mamy nadzieję, że będziecie nadal przysyłać komentarze, podczas gdy my będziemy pracować nad stworzeniem najlepszej wersji Patronów. Multimedia Ciekawostki *Początkowo cena za zestaw Patronów dla określonej postaci wynosił , ale po burzliwym odezwie społeczności, cenę zmodyfikowano do (Zwykli) / (Wyjątkowi) oraz dodatkowo dodali ich do Emporium Esencji w cenie . en:Eternals Kategoria:League of Legends